Longing for His Soldier
by schmooterpie
Summary: Steve, away on a mission, leaves Tony back at Stark Tower. Tony misses his husband and decides to contact him on the mission.


JARVIS slid the curtains in Tony's bedroom open, to awaken the hung over man in the bed, wearing only boxer-briefs, hugging a bottle of wine. He shut his eyes tighter and groaned.  
"Sir it is two o'clock in the afternoon, Director Fury requires you to be present for this evenings meeting. Would you like me to start a bath?" the monotone voice rang through the room.  
Tony sat upright excitingly, he remembered that Steve would be back from his mission this morning. "Yes that would be fantastic JARVIS, in fact." Tony cleared his throat. "Begin full clean mode JARVIS."  
The hung-over Tony stood up groggily from the bed and tossed the wine bottle into the trash, after several beeps and clicks from JARVIS the floor just in front of Tony transformed into a moving walkway toward an opening in the wall that was not there a couple seconds ago. Tony stepped forward and the walkway whisked him away toward the dark hole, there was no lighting except for the dim blue light from the arc reactor, Tony yawned as mechanical arms pulled off his boxers he stood there moving along in the nude, more mechanical arms whirred around Tony washing every nook and cranny of the dirty man. Tony spotted a light not too far ahead and was lead into a room full of mirrors and a holographic catalog of his outfits glowing in the middle of the room. Tony stepped off the moving floor and walked over the hologram, admiring his body in the mirrors, we winked and himself and began to touch the floating catalog.  
"Any speedy requests Sir?" JARVIS' voice echoed  
"How about the usual JARVIS." Tony smiled at the thought of standing in front of Steve in his usual outfit, black tank top with his nicest pair of skinny jeans, although not so nice now because of the over-usage. "Don't you get tired of wearing the same outfit Stark?" Steve's voice bounced around his head.  
Many metal arms came at tony and dressed him accordingly, Tony looked in the mirror and smacked his ass. He growled at himself and smirked. He knew he looked good in anything.  
"Proceeding to final stage of process" said the robotic voice.  
The floor under tony disappeared and Tony fell nonchalantly down a tube, he closed his eyes and held his breath as the tube sprayed cologne as he fell down. He flew towards the opening just as a a powerful stream of air slowed him down to land safely on the ground below, it also blew his hair dry. Looking fabulous he strode down the hallway he landed in to the Avengers Meeting Room.

He opened the door with a big smile on his face, quickly turned upside-down as he looked around the room.  
"Afternoon sleepy head!" Clint yelled as he turned around in his chair.  
The others looked back and greeted Tony with a smile.  
"We're about to begin Stark, sit down." Fury ordered.  
"Where's Steve? He looked around the room, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Fury, Coulson, all staring at him.  
"I sent him on another mission this morning, just as he arrived, you'll survive another day or two without him, now sit down." The Director said coldly as he got up to stand at the front of the room.  
Tony groaned and slowly walked over to his seat and slumped down with his arms crossed in his chair. It had been a week since he saw his love, everyone knew he missed Steve because day after day this week he had sat in his room and drunk himself to sleep while watching Ellen on TV. He wasn't allowed to call Steve on his last mission, but Fury gave him some good news this time around.  
"The Captain isn't in any danger so you may have contact with him this time, I've just sent him to interrogate a prisoner, a female prisoner that i knew would spill her beans as soon as Mr. Politeness started questioning her. He'll be staying in the Helicarrier until it's fixed tomorrow." Fury said to calm Tony.  
"Alright thanks Cyclo- I mean Director." Tony grinned, now relieved that he could at least call his husband.

After the meeting (that Tony spent fantasizing about Steve). Tony hastily snuck off to his room, delighted to finally speak to his man. He fixed his hair and sat on his bed.  
"JARVIS, dial Steve for me please." Tony sighed out as he relaxed on his bed."Yes sir." Beeping and dial-tones followed, Steve's voice bounded around the room as he picked up.  
"Hi honey! I've missed you dearly." Steve said excitingly.  
"I've missed you too babe." Tony tried sounding manly but then let out a small giggle as he snuggled against his pillow pretending it was Steve. "How'r things going with the prisoner?" Tony asked, not really that interested but wanting to hear more of Steve.  
"She was a piece of cake, told us who was really in charge of sending the bomb to Stark Tower. But who cares about the mission, how have you been holding up without me?" He laughed and smiled to himself.  
"Just fine, not any drunken nights passing out in my room, nope, none of that" Tony replied sarcastically.  
"You are such a diva, you should be more manly like me and cry yourself to sleep!" Steve said playfully, with truth behind his words.  
"Steve, are you okay?" Tony pleaded and frowned, a tear forming in his eye.  
"Yeah I'm fine Tony, really, I just miss you is all."  
Tony heard his love sniffle, the tear ran down his cheek.  
"I know how to make-up for our time away from each other." Tony said seductively.  
"How?" Steve said in a sweet voice not knowing what the sly Tony Stark had in mind.  
"JARVIS start a Skype call between me and Steve" ordered Tony.  
"Hey Tony?" Steve said  
"Yes my dear?"  
"What's a Skype?" Steve wondered.  
Tony smacked his forehead and sighed as he heard the Skype ringtone play on Steve's computer over the phone. "Just pressed the Green button Steve."  
"Which one? The one that says 'Start'? Why is that annoying sound coming from my computer!" Steve asked frantically.  
"First of all, why do you still have Windows XP, second of all" Tony heard the ringtone stop. "Second of all Skype is, just, I don't know, video calling?" Tony said in a flustered tone.  
"What's video calling?" Steve pondered, hearing his husband smack something.  
Rubbing his forehead, Tony pleaded to JARVIS. "Override his computer and make a damn video call between us. Christ"  
"Watch your language Mis-" Steve stopped mid-sentence as Tony appeared on his computer screen. Steve dropped the phone and his jaw flew open, Tony sitting staring at Steve who looked dumbfounded. Steve cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled at his computer. "TONY CAN YOU HEAR ME! I CAN SEE YOU!"  
Tony waved to him through the holographic screen JARVIS put in front of him. "Hello Steve, yes i can hear you, you don't have to shout!" Tony said uncovering his ears.  
"Oh, okay! This is amazing!"  
"Remember what we talked about Steve, adjust to things in your head, we had enough of your yelling when you kept screaming at JARVIS to come out"  
"Sorry Sorry, this is very nice though, now i can see the love of my life whenever i want." Steve smiled and blew a kiss at the screen.  
"Don't worry about it stud." Tony winked and grinned wide. He looked into Steve's eyes and reached his hands lower to where Steve couldn't see and he pull his top over his head as Steve sat with his jaw at it's old position.  
"Tony what are you doing! Someone could watch this later!" Steve's underwear tightened.  
"No one is recording our Skype call babe." Tony laughed and stood on his knees as he lowered his jeans to his mid-thigh showing off his new red thong with a white star printed on his large bulge. He put his hands up and motioned the hologram to zoom out so Steve could see him fully on the bed. He shook his hips around and inched his waistband lower, just showing his patch of dark hair above his penis. He looked into the camera seductively and moaned as he grabbed a hold of his thickening bulge.

Steve recovering from his shock, grew a smile and winked at Tony. "I love you honey, you always know how to make me feel better." Steve backed up so Tony could also see him fully. Watching Tony grab himself and showing his hairy body that Steve loved so much, his cock grew in his pants, making a long and wide hump on his thigh. Steve unbuttoned his pants to let his bulge breathe, Steve then lowered his pants to his knees as he sat on the edge of his bed and kicked off his socks, He sat there in his stared and striped briefs, his cock growing rapidly as Tony runs his hands over his chest and softly pinches his nipple, a loud moan rings through Steve's speakers. Steve lifts his shirt up over his head and shows Tony his hard body as he traces the line down his chest to his abs and down to his waistband, Cap slips his fingers into his underwear and gets a firm grip on his cock. He rubs the hardening meat inside his briefs and tilts his head sideways to relax and still watch Tony at the same time.

Tony then retaliates and lowers his thin stretchy thong just as his long shaft is exposed and the thong slides down to the brim of his cockhead, Tony stops and keeps his thong in that place only showing his thick, long and veiny rod, keeping his head and nuts hidden. He laughs and turned around showing his bare cheeks with the red cloth riding up his ass, the thin waistband threatening to slide off his bubble butt, He gives his buns a good slap and he hears Steve moan, he looks back and sees Steve increasing the speed of his hand rubbing his crotch. He keeps his eyes trained on Steve's pleasured face as the seductive Tony Stark bends over still on his knees and raises his ass high into the air, the thong hanging on for dear life as Tony's ass rises. Tony lays his head sideways on the bed, ass still facing the camera, Tony motions the screen to move in front of his, keeping the camera in the same place. He watches his lover stare intently as his ass, Tony reaches both arms around and clasps his hands on his cheeks, he spreads them just barely showing his little hole under the red cloth.

Steve's breathing gets heavier as he sees his husband expose his asshole on the screen. Steve then pulls his hand out of his underwear and pulls them completely off his legs letting his long nine inch cock bounce out of the tightness, his shaved sack flops out to breathe and Steve cups the plump balls in one hand, moving them around like dice, in the other hand is his thick dick, slowly moving his hand up and down the long hard shaft. He looks at Tony again now pushing his hole through the cloth, teasing it. Steve gets so turned on he spits on his cock, lubing it up, he rubs his hand around the cock head stimulating the brim, nuts still i hand he squeezes them and lets out a soft groan.

Tony enjoying seeing his love pleasuring himself at the mere sight of his own ass. He pulls down the thong slowly off his ass and lets it fall to the bed still on his knees. He spreads his ass wider and prods his tiny hole, biting his lip he motions the camera to zoom in, giving Steve a fullscreen view of his husbands tight manhole. Tony brings a finger up to his mouth and sucks on it, the finger now soaked, he reaches behind again and slides his finger inside his hole, slowly inching inside himself, as Steve's grunts of pleasure fill the room, He let's his finger slide all the way in resting his palm on his ass, tightening the walls around his finger, he moaned and clenched his ass cheeks. He speeds up his fingering and soon Tony is breathless from sexual exhaustion, he looks at the screen and flips over to lay on his back to watch his lover please himself.

Steve frantically strokes his cock while watching Tony finger himself, his husband rests on his bed with a hand on the arc reactor and another on his cock, just resting there. Steve smiles at Tony with the camera now facing Tony from the side, Steve reaches into his overnight bag next to the bed, his cock stiff in the air. He pulls out an 8 inch dildo with a big suction cup on the base. He waves it around on camera and winks at Tony

"Steve you naughty little soldier you." Tony smiles and reaches under his pillow, pulling out a 10 inch glowing blue vibrator. "You have your ways of pleasuring yourself while i'm away, and i have mine"

Steve sticks the dildo to the floor making it stand erect.

"Well, well, well, now this is a race i can win. Your suit can't help you in this kind of competition." Steve winks and licks the palm of his hand and quickly grasps his cock. He grabs the nearby bottle of lube and squirts it into his hand, he bends down, showing his ass to the camera, and a nice one at that, he lubes up the lengthy dildo and rubs the excess lube into his ass crack. He squats and lowers his ass until he feels the rubber cock head touch his hole. He relaxes and easily slides halfway down the dildo. He gasps and moans loudly.

Tony gives his cock a few strokes and turns on the dildo hearing the loud rapid hum of the machine inside.

"Well honey, you see, this dildo is custom made, by yours truly, powered by, you guessed it, a miniature arc reactor, this, will help me out tonight." He turns the power to max and the vibrator shakes in Tony's hand. He too lubes his piece up and as an experienced bottom, shoves seven inches easily into his tiny hole, moaning every second of that moment, the vibrator shakes inside Tony's ass, making his legs quiver. He violently twists the rod inside of himself, he pushes further until there is only 1 inch out of his ass, the base resting against his cheeks. He shakes in pleasure and grabs his cock with both hands letting the machine do it's work inside of him, he strokes speedily as he watches his husband take all 8 inches into his tight asshole. He feels a shudder in his shaft, and a wave of pleasure overcomes him, he rubs his cock as fast as humanly possible, and clenches his ass cheeks around the vibrator. Tony's balls tense up and warm sticky cum shoots out of his long cock and onto his chest, arc reactor and cheek. Tony slows his stroking, he releases one hand to turn the intensity on the vibration down, it is merely a soft hum now sitting inside of Tony. Tony milks the last drops of cum from his softening penis, and wipes the hot semen from his arc reactor, he sucks on his fingers and lets out a long sigh.

"I cannot wait until you get home my love" Tony looks at the screen.

Steve pushes all the way down the length of the rubber cock trying to relax the whole way with no luck, the cock just sends an earthquake of pain, resulting in greater pleasure after, his stroking increases, he pinches his nipple, the Captain looks at his lover cumming all over himself and arches back, rests his hands on the floor behind him, still sitting on the dildo he thrusts his hips up and down getting use to the size, not touching his cock, Steve feels his nuts quiver, his shaft shake and his asshole tighten, he shoots hot loads of cum into the air, it falls down all over the floor and one shot on top of Steve's nose. He pulled off the dildo, walked to the bed and collapsed in pleasure, the man then licked the cum dripping off his nose. He looked at the screen to see his husband looking at him.

"Oh the things i'm going to do to you that that little arc dildo will never be able to do."

Tony falls asleep without another word with the vibrator humming in his ass, and cum on his face.

"Goodnight Tony" Steve closes the chat. With the help of JARVIS of coarse.


End file.
